Future: Trouble in Paradise
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Johnny Castle was raped one njght and now he is pregnant with the guy's baby. They spark a budding romance at firat but his love for Frances is in trouble. Will everything be alright?
1. Cooking up a romance and maybegrave

**A story based on the classic," _Dirty Dancing."_ I hope you guys like it. This first chapter will be a conversation between Johnny and a friend of his named Jameson Roberts. A altercation started before them, leaving a very nervous and surprise Johnny. Will Frances (baby) be accepting and forgiving or is their love in trouble?**

 _Future: Trouble in paradise_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

"Jameson, I'm coming for you."

"Why? What's up Johnny?"

"I'm gonna kill you..."

"Why...?"

"You will be source of the break up between me and Frances."

"Again...why?"

"You wanna know why b*tch! You wanna know why?"

"...Johnny..."

"You apparently got too much to drink and somehow were angry with me...(breaths heavily)...you raped me and now I'm pregnant, with your baby...I'm a man!"

"..I don't know for sure but, Johnny..remember that flu thing for males that's goin around?"

"...yeah, what about it...are you saying..I got it?"

"(Silence)"

"France's won't be asleep for another five hours or so, hurry up and bring me to the doctor."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"...um, Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"(Small pause) I'm..s..never mind."

"Okay then..bye."

"Bye (hangs up)"

Johnny Castle paced softly back and forth, he just made up with Frances and now he will lose this chance again all because he had a depressing moment and couldn't defend himself from Jameson. Frances will really hate him so much.

She will definitely hate him.

 _Hours later at the clinic.._

"I'm sorry Mr. Castle, you appear to have the latest disease, Male Fertility Sydrome (MFS). As you already know, males like you are able to carry and give birth most of the time, just like woman. But if not, when it's time to deliver the baby..you will have a C-Section. If this is not the news you were hoping for, then I send my apologies Mr. Castle..I'm sorry." The doctor then left the room in silence, with Johnny and Jameson alone.

After a few minutes, it was Johnny who broke the silence..and it wasn't pretty." This is all your fault...all your fault Jameson.(a choked sob) Now Frances will never take me back.." Jameson got up from a chair and knelt in front of his pregnant friend..or maybe soon to be ex- friend." We will go through this John..I will be there and help you explain everything to her, this is never and will never be your fault Johnny." Johnny glanced into Jameson's hazel sad eyes. He cupped his face and whispered," I'm still gonna kill you.." Jameson softly smilled and bent forward to softly kiss Johnny.

Johnny gasp softly and Jameson pulled away quickly,"Oh no..I'm sorry Johnny..I never meant to.." Johnny interrupted him with a kiss of his own,"Might as well be with you..even though I really love Frances, I'm warming up to you too Jameson and i hope your okay with us going slow, especially with a baby on the way." Jameson nodded his head and hugged his now pregnant lover. He kissed Johnny's cheek."Let's go home baby." Johnny gave him 'the look' and Jameson threw his hands in the air in the sign of surrender."Sorry..Sorry, won't happen again until your ready." Johnny was ready to go by the time Jameson stopped babbling and he chuckles at the cuteness.

He leans down and kisses Jameson's nose. He holds his hand and drags him back to his home."It's either now or never Jamie." Jameson wraps his arms around his lover and kisses his mop of hair. What happens next will never be the same again.

"What do you mean Johnny?"

The men turned around and found a certain someone's arms crossed.

Oh snap..


	2. Accusation and the choice

**Here is the second chapter of my story. Hope you like it.**

Future: Trouble in paradise

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Frances's arms were crossed and she glared suspiciously at her boyfriend and this..man hugging him. Johnny rarely hugs anyone..except for her, sometimes. Johnny detached himself from Jameson and walked towards his girlfriend,"Baby, this will be difficult to bear but.." I think you guys know the response."I was raped and I'm now pregnant..." Frances's eyes went wide."Then you should abort the baby...what? No, why?" She was shocked that her boyfriend refuses to get rid of the baby, she wanted to know why..does it have to do with the man behind him? Hope not." I Love this baby Frances and besides, didn't you want a baby?" Frances tried to explain but came up with nothing.

The words exchanged between the two didn't had a positive reaction, she threatened to have Jameson arrested but Johnny declined and wants to have a open relationship..only with Jameson though..after some convincing. She accepted it. But Frances wasn't happy,"You basically cheated on me Johnny. You got raped by him but yet you admitted to me that you had a crush on him for a while, before the rape." Jameson had enough of Frances and he stood up for Johnny."Rape means sexual contact or intercourse without consent Frances. That was what I did and I felt bad about it. But I will do everything I could to show how sorry I am to you and Johnny." Frances held up her hand in his face and walked away.

Johnny was silent and started going inside his house, Jameson tried to follow but Johnny slammed the door in his face and locked it."What did I do...what did I say?" Says Jameson. He waited for three minutes before he left the front steps of the Castle household. When he reached his home, police were suddenly there."Are you Jameson Chris Roberts?" Asked a officer. Jameson nodded his head. The officer took out handcuffs, ordered Jameson to put his hands behind his back and read him his rights and why he is getting arrested, in which it's rape and harrasment.

Meanwhile, Johnny felt bad for how he treated Jameson and he decided to go to his apartment to apologize. As he was walking, Johnny was looking everywhere and he passed the police station and saw a familiar face. He abruptly stopped and walked backwards to only see and confirm that his lover is in the police station in handcuffs. Johnny went in.

"Hey, I'm Johnny Castle, friend of Jameson C. Roberts. Why is he arrested for?" The secretary told him about Jameson being accused of rape and harrasment. She offered for him to see Jameson if he wanted. Johnny was more than happy to obledge. He saw his lover crying silently and looking up towards the ceiling.

"Hey dork." Jameson turned around and saw Johnny smiling. His lover walked over to him and combed his fingers through his hair. "What happened Jameson?" He asked. Jameson laid his head on Johnny's stomach and answered,"After you shut the door in my face..I felt that I must've done something wrong and I stayed for a little bit. Then I walked back home to only find police cars surrounding my home and my block. They arrested me for...rape(his voice cracks a little)...and harrasment. I love you Johnny..I would never do anything to you or anyone else." Johnny lifted his head from his stomach and grazed their lips together.

Jameson tried to kiss him but Johnny didn't allowed it and instead told him to be careful and that he would call him later. As he left, a policeman walked inside and the interrogation started. Johnny informed people that he will wait for Jameson to be done, they accept it. While Johnny was sleeping, in which that was a hour later, he had a..interesting dream.

 _Johnny's dream:_

Johnny pressed his lips onto Jameson's and deepened the kiss. The two were making out on a velvet bed and hands were all over each other. Jameson lifted Johnny up bridal style and cradled him in his lap. He pulled his lips away with a seductive pop and whispered huskily,"Your my baby, honey. I'm so happy to have you in my life Johnny. Now..get ready to get ravished.." He kissed Johnny again and a siloullete shows clothing being removed and a man jumping on his love. The dream ends with Jameson and Johnny making love deeply.

 _End of dream..._

Johnny woke up and found himself being placed on a bed."Where am I?" He asked groggily with sleep shown in his voice. A male voice spoke up quietly,"It's alright Johnny, your safe. I found you asleep and I brought you home." Johnny looked up and saw a young male face,"Jameson...is that you?" Jameson chuckled,"Yes it is love, how are you feeling?" Johnny smilled and told him, fine.

Jameson rubbed his nose softly against Johnny's as Frances secretly got behind him. The pair hadn't notice her yet because she was kinda hiding and listening in on the conversation."So what did the police say..? Says Johnny. Jameson's face went from relaxed to sorrowful, it made Johnny worried."What happened...tell me Jameson, what's wrong?" Jameson huffed before answering,"They say that I have to attend a court date to meet with Frances about the accusations.." Johnny inturupts him,"What! It can't be Frances.." Jameson turned away and his eyes watered up."Bye Johnny..forever. Have a wonderful life with Frances..you can always vist me in jail or.. Heaven." Jameson disappeared before Johnny can say anything.

Johnny was sad and he tried to catch Jameson, but to no success."Jameson! Wait..please!" But his lover is already gone.


End file.
